Not Good Enough?
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Sam moved on, but Quinn's lost in the past. She finally decided to act on her feelings. Based on Yes/No episode, most od the story is is very AU


_I looked into the mirror, seeing a beautiful blonde girl, who has a future laid out for her. But she'd lost her way more than just once. Made a million mistakes and still doesn't know what to do next._

_That girl is me. Quinn Fabray._

_I don't know why, but I just can't think about the future. Because who knows if I'll have one? I could die tomorrow, and you probably wouldn't care._

_I know I wouldn't._

_The only person who ever made me feel different, who made me feel special, was him. And he's moved on. So why can't I?_

_Because he's Sam Evans and I'm Quinn Fabray. The perfect couple. Why can't he see that? _

_Instead he'd prefer Mercedes. For who knows what reason! He's not mean't for her and we all know it. I just wish he did. _

* * *

><p>Quinn frowned as Mercedes started to sing Summer Lovin'. That was Quinn's man she was singing about, and she could stand it.<p>

She laid on the seat, kicking the girls into the trash can. Angrily, she sat as Mercedes sang about her wonderful moment with Sam. It disgusted her. She wanted to slap that chick like she'd never been slapped.

"Great song." Quinn said sarcastically, once Mercedes finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's wrong for a taken girl to sing about another man."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Oh, nothing except that- Oh, never mind." Quinn got up and went to her next class.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Mercedes cleaned off Sam's face. She cringed. That was her a year ago.<p>

Mercedes walked away, and Quinn rushed up to Sam. Sam jumped.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting you." He said.

"I know." Quinn said with a small smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

Sam sighed then nodded. "Sure. Can you wash the slushie out of my hair like you did last year?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course I can."

* * *

><p>Sam closed his eyes and got his head under the sink, Quinn running her hand through his hair.<p>

"So Sam," Quinn said, turning the water off and wiping his hair. "You know how last year... When we dated?"

Sam slumped. "Quinn, please, stop."

"Sam, just listen." Quinn put her hand on the back of his head. "You gave me a promise ring, making a promise to me. You never took it back. So how am I supposed to feel?"

Sam sighed. "We had something, but I've moved on, so you should too."

Quinn shook her head, fighting back the tears. "So you want the ring back? And the promise? What'll you do? Give it to Mercedes?"

"Quinn please, you know I don't want to upset you, but I just don't feel like that for you anymore."

Quinn let out a yell of frustration, making her hand make contact with Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take being talked down to like that!" Quinn yelled at him, stomping off.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to her locker a week later, pulling out the promise ring. He wiped away her tears and slammed her locker closed.<p>

She turned, stomping off. She turned the hallway and bumped into Sam.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, seeing Quinn with the promise ring.

"Giving back a broken promise." She said, making sure she sounded strong. She held out the little box the ring sat in.

Sam put his and around hers, and making her hand wrap around the little box.

"Quinn I was wrong. I still want to marry you in the future, just not now."

Quinn looked away, biting back tears. "How long is future?"

He turned her head, and smiled. "The day you turn 18."

Quinn smiled, letting the tears flow. "I love you Sam." She said, hugging him.

Sam hugged back. "I love you too Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>A COUPLE MONTHS LATER<strong>

Quinn smiled as Sam and her said the vows. They were unofficially getting married in a small chapel, just a week before the real thing.

"It's gonna be the best birthday ever!" Quinn said as the two walked down the aisle.

"Long awaited too." Sam added, holding her hand tight.

"Quinn Evans... I like that." Quinn said, thinking about he future.

"I love that." He said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Random one-shot just cuz I felt like making it xD I got a little inspired after the YesNo episode. Or... I think that was the right one.**

**Anyway, enjoy, my fellow gleeks!**

**Check out my main page Queen Latifeh**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
